True Friends
by BunnyInMyHood
Summary: This was actually written by my friend AbigailSeville24 for her friend Nataly. Basically about Brittany getting in a fight with her friend.


Hey everyone! I'm Kate and this story isn't mine. It's my friend AbigailSeville24's and she didn't like how it turned out so she never posted it. But she sent me all of these stories and chapters she wrote but never posted and I really like this one so I decided to post it for her! Yeah, I know it's not the best but it's still pretty good. AT least in my opinion it is. So I don't own the chipmunks and please read and review!

* * *

><p>"And then he called me the devil in pink!" Brittany continued.<p>

"Will you please shut up?" Brittany barely heard her friend, Nataly, mutter.

Brittany looked at her friend shocked.

Nataly had auburn hair and hazel eyes and was wearing jeans, a pink shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of pink converses.

"What did you say Nataly?" Brittany asked shocked.

Nataly looked at her. "Brittany I'm your best friend and I'll put up with a lot of stuff but you have been rambling about Alvin for about thirty minutes now and I'm tired of hearing it."

"It hasn't been that long" Brittany said.

Nataly rolled her eyes. "Yeah it has."

"Well you know a real friend wouldn't make their friends go to boring soccer and gymnastics things." Brittany defended poorly, not giving up without a fight.

Nataly glared at her. "Then I guess we're not friends"

"Fine by me." Brittany said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Nataly jerked something off of her wrist. "Then here is your stupid friendship bracelet." She threw it on the ground in front of Brittany's feet.

"Then here is your stupid friendship necklace." Brittany spat as she ripped the necklace off her neck and shoved it at Nataly.

Nataly clenched the necklace in her hand before she dug her hand in her pocket. "Bye Brittany" She said.

"Bye Nataly." Brittany said as they both turned around and walked their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Brittany groaned as she slammed the front door behind her.<p>

"Ruff day at school sweet pea?" Miss Miller asked as Brittany walked into the kitchen.

"Me and Nataly had a fight." Brittany informed her as she took a seat beside her sisters at the table.

"It's correctly Nataly and I." Jeanette told her

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She got up and began walking out of the room.

"Where on Earth are you going now?" Miss Miller asked.

"Upstairs," Brittany responded as she exited the room.

Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged looks.

"Ready to fix our sister's mistakes again?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette sighed. "I thought we had fixed every mistake she could have made already."

Eleanor laughed. "If that was true it'd be the end of the world."

Jeanette and Eleanor tiptoed into their room to see their sister lying on the bed.

Eleanor smiled as she slipped the CD into their boom box.

It only took a moment before the music for Hannah Montana's True Friend began playing.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
>You've got a million ways to make me laugh<br>You're looking out for me, you've got my back  
>So good to have you around<em>

Brittany looked up to see her sisters slipping out of the room.

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
>And when I'm quiet you break through my shell<br>Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
>Cause you keep my feet on the ground<em>

Brittany rolled her eyes and she lied back down.

_You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside when something ain't right  
>Talk with me now and into the night<br>Till it's alright again  
>You're a true friend<em>

A smile came across Brittany's face as the song continued.

_You don't get angry when I change the plans  
>Somehow you're never out of second chances<br>Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
>I'm so lucky that I've found<em>

_A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside when something ain't right  
>Talk with me now and into the night<br>Till it's alright again_

Brittany sat up again and looked at the picture of her and Nataly sitting on her nightstand.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
>Till they find the things you need<br>Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
>Cause they've got someone to believe in<em>

A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside when something ain't right  
>Talk with me now and into the night<br>No need to pretend  
>You're a true friend<p>

Brittany picked up the photo her smile slightly larger.

_You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside when something ain't right  
>Talk with me now and into the night<br>Till it's alright again  
>You're a true friend<em>

You're a true friend  
>You're a true friend<p>

The song finished and Brittany looked out the window to notice it had started raining.

She gasped as her hand flew to the place where her necklace normally lied.

_Nataly's bracelet._

* * *

><p>Brittany ran to the field Nataly and she had been at earlier. They often walked and talked there. It was right in between the school and the soccer field.<p>

The problem was the field was mostly dirt and grass, and it was raining.

Brittany got on her knees and began crawling around in the mud.

She was looking for the familiar pink bracelet with the gold locket attached to it.

"I can't lose it. I can't. I can't!" She thought to herself as she maneuvered through the mud looking for the bracelet.

After fifteen minutes she found it. A sigh of relief came from her mouth as she wiped off all the mud she could from it. She sat down in the mud and stared at it. It had been a gift from Nataly a couple years ago.

Brittany sat in the mud for a while, just string at the bracelet and thinking about her friend. She eventually stood up in the light drizzling rain and began walking towards the soccer field.

She paused at the top of the bleachers when she saw Nataly with a bunch of soccer balls in the middle of the soccer field.

Brittany made her way down the bleachers, trying not to run at full speed. "Hey Nat!" She called.

Nataly looked towards her. "Hold on one second."

Brittany watched as her ex-friend turned back to the soccer ball that was laying at her feet and quickly shot it straight into the goal.

Brittany clapped as Nataly jogged over to her.

"You called?" Nataly asked as she jammed her hands in her jacket pockets, avoiding her friends gaze.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said slowly, like it was the hardest thing she ever had to say.

Nataly looked up confused. "What for?"

"For rambling about Alvin, and being an awful friend." Brittany said.

"You could never be an awful friend Britt. But why are you all muddy?" Nataly asked with a creeped out look on her face.

Brittany reached in her pocket and pulled out Nataly's bracelet, some mud still on it.

Nataly laughed as she took the bracelet from her friend and pulled out Brittany's necklace from her pocket.

Brittany smiled as she took the necklace from Nataly and clipped it around her neck while Nataly slipped the bracelet around her wrist.

"I think we need to celebrate." Nataly declared with a grin.

"How about a trip to the mall?" Brittany asked.

"Sounds good to me but I need to clean up first." Nataly said as she pointed to the balls around the field.

Brittany looked around to see her sister, Eleanor's friend Michael Adams going on the field.

"Hey Mikey!" Brittany called.

Michael looked over at her and waved.

"Mind cleaning up for us?" Nataly hollered.

"No problem. I'm meeting Ellie here for one on one in a few anyway!" Michael yelled back.

"Thanks!" They called at the same time before they both began running back up the bleachers.

"You know Nataly you are definitely my true friend." Brittany said linking her arm with Nataly's.

"Back at ya Britt." Nataly replied.


End file.
